


Little Things #12

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Yugyeom is curious about what you're reading.





	Little Things #12

“What are you reading?” Yugyeom asks like a curious kid. He just finished taking a shower and is now wearing couple pajamas with you.

“ _Me Before You_ by Jojo Moyes. Your Jinyoung-hyung suggested it,” you scoot a little so he can go to his comfortable position. That is snuggled next to you.

“Must be boring then,” he murmurs.

“Hey,” you playfully scold. You know how _lovely_ his relationship is with Jinyoung. “It’s actually a good book. It’s even adapted into a movie.”

“Is it a love story?”

“Yep.”

“Can you read for me?”

You look at Yugyeom, and he’s giving you an expectant look, the look you can’t resist. This is his usual side, the endearing side. You love it as much as you love his hardworking and passionate side.

“ **‘I told him I loved him,’ she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. ‘And he just said it wasn’t enough.’ Her eyes were wide and bleak. ‘How am I supposed to live with that?’** ”

“That’s a depressing book,” Yugyeom comments.

“Well, it’s about a person named Will. He met an accident and can no longer move his body. Louisa, the person who said those lines, was his caregiver. They fell in love but as for Will, it wasn’t enough. He doesn’t think he can make Lou happy because he’s paralytic.”

“Lou must’ve been really sad then. Really, who can live when you’ve been told your love is not enough?”

You smile, happy that he thinks the same. You give his hair small pats. “I know. It’s really sad, especially since Will meant that her love isn’t enough to get rid of his thoughts of dying. You see, Will decided to end his life.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Since he thinks he’s useless, he wanted to go to an institution where they… end people’s lives through an injection of some sorts.”

“That’s horrible! I know he must feel worthless because he can’t do anything physically, but why would he burden the people who love him? Lou will be guilty of not making him feel loved enough to stop him from killing himself.”

“Oh, Yugyeom,” you can’t help but just hug him.

“Why? What’s wrong? That story really is depressing. I should’ve known Jinyoung-hyung will read either unexciting or gloomy books.”

“Silly. It’s not that.”

“Then why are you suddenly hugging me?”

You let him see your thankful smile. “I’m just so happy that I have someone loving. I don’t think I’ll find any other guy who would think that way. Thank you for being really kind.”

He smiles shyly, and you can see a tinge of pink on his pale skin. “I was just saying what’s on my mind though.”

“And that’s what makes it more special. Come on, let’s just forget about that depressing story and sleep.” You kiss him goodnight and sigh in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
